


In a Limbo (day 17)

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Lap Dances, Lap Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Panty Kink, Stripper Dean Winchester, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Castiel does not like strip clubs, but Jimmy is in charge of figuring out what they do for their birthday this year, and apparently they are going to a strip club.Prompts:Suptober: LimboKinktober: Lap dances





	In a Limbo (day 17)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi. This was supposed to be a short drabble. It's *almost* a short drabble. Enjoy the long thing.

Jimmy has organised their birthday party for two this year, and Castiel is feeling apprehensive about it all. It’s usually justified, and so he’s actually sort of scared of what the hell is going to happen. When his brother blindfolds him and presses a kiss to his lips, whispering: “You’re going to be fine,” Castiel trusts him even less. If Jimmy feels the need to reassure him that everything will be fine, he’s anticipating that Cas will not like it – and Cas probably will not like it.

By the time Jimmy removes the blindfold, Castiel has worked himself into quite a state trying to figure out where they were going. They had taken a cab, which signalled to Cas that they were probably going to drink a lot (and he’s fine with that), but it also meant that he wasn’t quite sure where they were in the city. When they finally come to a stop, Jimmy helps Castiel out of the cab and removes the blindfold, but covers Castiel’s eyes nonetheless.

“I really want this to be a surprise,” Jimmy confesses at Castiel’s confused noises. “They probably wouldn’t let us in if I have you blindfolded, you know.”

Castiel snorts. “There might be a reason behind that rule.” He doesn’t comment any further, because Jimmy has been touching him the entire night and he’s actually enjoying that part of the evening. Jimmy puts one hand on Castiel’s lower back, and Castiel revels in the touch when Jimmy leads him inside of a… club? Or a bar? It’s darker inside than it is out, at least, and there’s low music playing and the sounds of people talking among themselves in the background. Jimmy guides Castiel to sit down on a plush sofa of sorts, and then he takes away the hand that was in front of Castiel’s eyes.

“Where are we?” Castiel asks right away, while taking in his surroundings. They are definitely in some kind of club, but it’s all low lights and slow, sensual music, and Jimmy better talk soon, because if it’s a strip club, Castiel might just run for the hills. They might be twins, but Castiel would abandon Jimmy for taking him there – Jimmy _knows _about his dislike for strip clubs.

“This is _Limbo_,” Jimmy says, and at Castiel’s expression, full of disbelief, he quickly continues, “yes, it is a strip club. But people are doing this because they like it, and we are here for one specific act that I think you would like a whole lot. It’s just coincidentally on our birthday, which allowed me to drag you out here in the first place.”

“Jimmy–” Castiel starts, but he doesn’t get a chance to go on a rant, because at that moment, the lights in the room dim even further and the lights on the stage come up. He shuts up quickly, because even though he doesn’t like strip clubs, he does respect that the people are performing and so deserve his full attention.

“Just try and enjoy this, Cas, please,” Jimmy whispers before kissing Castiel on the cheek and grabbing his hand to hold. It’s not really Castiel’s idea of a good time, a strip club, but at least Jimmy is there with him, and Jimmy is still touching him. Castiel moves closer to Jimmy to lean into him, and Jimmy welcomes the attention, pressing up against Cas from shoulder to foot.

On stage, a man saunters out, wearing a tight police uniform and Castiel vaguely wonders how he got his shoulders into that shirt before noticing his face. And oh, his face. Castiel doesn’t usually experience attraction – he’s attracted to his brother, sure, but no one else has ever come close to that feeling, but Castiel is suddenly hit with the need to get to know this man on stage. He apparently breathed his wonder at the man out loud, because Jimmy chuckles next to him.

“I thought you might like him,” he whispers. “Very striking, isn’t he?”

Castiel shushes his brother, eyes focused on the stage, where the man, introduced by an overexcited emcee as “Officer Bean” which… doesn’t seem appropriate a name for as someone as beautiful as this man, is currently working his way out of the shirt he’s wearing. He slithers around a pole as he does, and Castiel is just fascinated. This “Officer Bean” is good at what he’s doing. Captivating, in fact. Castiel cannot take his eyes off him, and although he tries to keep his eyes on the man’s face, they do trail over his hairless chest and perky nipples, too.

When the man is actually on the pole, he’s a miracles to see, too. He’s clearly strong, very much so able to keep himself up with just one arm, because he’s using the other one to undo the button on his pants. Castiel licks his lips and he wants to look at his brother to see how he’s faring under the onslaught of _man_ on the stage, but he is captivated. He’s also getting hard, and it’s slightly embarrassing. Jimmy seems to know, though, because he lets go of Castiel’s hand and instead moves his hand to the inseam of Castiel’s jeans, slowly inching up towards his crotch. Castiel has half a mind to bat his hand away – he’s… _reserved _about doing anything remotely sexual in public – but he cannot really do that, because he _wants _his twin to touch him. He also wants to touch Jimmy, so he moves his own hand towards Jimmy’s crotch, without the teasing that Jimmy is doing. Castiel gasps audibly when his hand connects with Jimmy’s hard cock under the jeans, just as the man on stage gets off the pole and drops his pants. He’s wearing panties, lacy and black or navy, Castiel isn’t sure which because of the lights, and they only barely cover his cock.

“Fuck,” he hears to his left, and Castiel can’t do anything but smile at Jimmy whispering expletives. Castiel moves his thumb over his brother’s denim-clad erection, just brushing, not applying any pressure. It’s clear to him that Jimmy is trying to restrain himself, so he takes his hand away and removes Jimmy’s hand from his own lap. They just… shouldn’t be doing this in the club. It’s not at all appropriate, and he _does _want to focus on the beautiful man on the stage. The panties look great on him, and Castiel just wants to touch the panties. And the man. And his twin. God, he _wants_, and it’s been a long time since he felt like that. The man is currently showing off his athleticism with great moves on the pole, and Castiel feels like they should be illegal, to be honest.

Before he is ready, the man takes his final bow and leaves the stage again. Castiel can finally look at his brother again, and the first thing he sees is the blush staining his brother’s cheeks. He must look similarly flushed, but it’s… okay. Castiel feels _okay_ about being aroused by a stripper. In a strip club. He’s shocked at himself, but before he can actually process that, Jimmy pulls him close and kisses him passionately. Maybe they shouldn’t, but Castiel cannot help but respond in kind, making sure that Jimmy knows how much he loves him and how much he appreciates him, even though he expressly went against Castiel’s wishes by taking him to a strip club. It’s sort of okay now, and when Jimmy finally speaks up, it becomes even better.

“You know, I had hoped that you liked Dean as much as you did. Because I might have booked us into a private dance, and I was hoping you would join me. If you… don’t want to, that’s fine.” Jimmy’s eyes glitter, because he knows that Castiel cannot really refuse after the dance they just witnessed. “I’ll just go enjoy him myself.”

“No,” Castiel says, too fast, but he doesn’t care. His brother already read his attraction to the officer (Dean?) on his face and in his erection. “No, I’ll join you. Of course.”

Jimmy smiles triumphantly. “I’m glad you gave me a chance, sweetheart.”

“I mainly gave the strip club a chance,” Castiel says, snorting. “But I’m glad you want to take responsibility for this, because if anything goes wrong, I’ll just blame you for it. Because I gave you a chance.”

Jimmy laughs and helps Castiel up from the sofa. “We’re booked for an hour, and Dean will be starting with or without us in a few minutes, so we’d better get going, okay?”

“Sure,” Castiel says, following Jimmy over to the bar, where they are directed to a nondescript door in the back. Dean is waiting for them in a robe that looks silky, and motions for them to follow him, turning around quickly once he’s made sure that they are following him. Castiel is pretty sure he saw Dean flush after quickly taking in their appearances.

When they arrive in a smaller room, there’s two chairs set up in the middle of the room, facing each other, and a small side table with a speaker on it. Dean connects his phone to the speaker and then turns around to face the twins again.

“I’m Dean,” he says, and Castiel nods to himself. So he is called Dean. “I’ll be with you two for an hour. Please sit down. If there’s anything you don’t want done, please let me know. It’s my job to let _you _know that touching is only okay if I say so, and I can revoke my consent at any time. There will be no getting naked, so don’t get your hopes up. So, what’s your names, and is there anything I need to know? Is the set-up okay? You are twins, and I can understand if you’d rather not face each other.”

Castiel flushes at that, but quickly shakes his head. “I’m Castiel,” he says, surprising himself by speaking up before his loudmouth brother. “I’m fine with facing Jimmy, and I don’t see any issues with anything you might possibly do.”

Dean nods and looks at Jimmy. “How about you?”

“Yeah, so I’m Jimmy,” Jimmy says, casually enough, but Castiel can see how excited his brother is about this. “We might be twins but we’ve also been together for years, so there’s nothing that we haven’t seen yet, I guess. With the exception of you,” he winks.

Dean laughs. “So you’d be Pornhub’s favourite, right?”

“Well, I guess,” Jimmy says, while Castiel just flushes. He’s okay with Dean knowing about their unique relationship, but he doesn’t want to be objectified because of it. Dean must see that Castiel is slightly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation has taken, and he switches quickly.

“Do you have a music preference, or would you allow me to pick something for your lap dances?” he asks, and Castiel shrugs.

“It’s up to you – you must know which songs work for you. Both Jimmy and I don’t have the average music tastes, so we’ll leave it up to you.” Castiel throws Jimmy a look, and Jimmy simply nods in agreement.

“Yup. You go ahead and do your thing.”

Dean smiles widely and sashays over to the stereo, switching on some upbeat song that Castiel can’t place. He slowly takes off the bathrobe, and Castiel has to swallow again when he slowly reveals the black lace panties. Dean must be very comfortable in them for him to do lap dances in them. Castiel wants to touch, but Dean has to give permission for that to happen. He’s just so curious to find out what they feel like on Dean’s small hips.

Jimmy smiles at the hungry look in his twin’s eyes. He knew it was the right move to get him to go see Dean dance live and to book them a private dance afterwards. He just didn’t expect Castiel to have a panty kink. He’s discovering all kinds of new things about his twin, and he loves it.

Castiel’s eyes are glued to the panties, but they travel upwards to see Dean looking rather… confident about his look, and all of a sudden Castiel knows that he _likes _his men confident. It must be one of the things that draws him in. Dean is slowly moving closer, moving with the same sashay that he went to the stereo with. Without the robe, though, the panties are on full display and Castiel can enjoy the way they cling to Dean’s hips and cock. They aren’t quite see-through, but that didn’t matter – the outline of Dean’s erection was clearly visible anyway.

“Fuck,” he whispers, taking a leaf out of Jimmy’s book. He hears a chuckle coming from both Dean and Jimmy, and he wants to throw Jimmy a dirty look, but he can’t, because all of a sudden Dean is in his lap, and Castiel can see, clearly, how much Dean enjoys the attention. The panties are clinging to his hard cock, a wet patch forming at the front. “Oh.”

Dean simply smiles and slowly moves around on Castiel’s lap. Dean catches Castiel’s eyes. Even though he’s barely touching Castiel, Castiel’s cock is hardening rapidly, and he swallows again. Dean makes a thrusting motion and brings their cocks in contact, and Castiel cannot help but moan. Dean gets up at that and sashays backward until he hits Jimmy’s face with his ass, grinding against Jimmy before slowly lowering himself onto Jimmy’s lap. He’s keeping eye contact with Castiel the whole time, and Castiel cannot bring himself to break that. He can hear Jimmy moaning and swearing softly under his breath, and he _wants _Dean. He doesn’t need him naked – the panties are _gorgeous _on the man – but he wants to _touch_. Dean seems to understand, and when he turns around to face Jimmy, to repeat the treatment he gave Castiel, undoubtedly, he throws a wink over his shoulder to Castiel.

“You guys are allowed to touch me, you know,” he says. “I don’t want you touching my cock–” Castiel swallows, somehow more aroused than he was before Dean used the word _cock _“–but you can touch everything else.”

Before Jimmy gets the chance to touch, Dean gets up and moves sensuously over to Castiel’s chair, moving around it and bumping his hips into Castiel’s shoulders.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asks, moaning when Dean grinds down on his lap once more. “Are you sure we can touch you?”

“I gave you permission, didn’t I?” Dean asks, taking Castiel’s left hand and putting it on his hips. Then he leans closer to Castiel’s ear and whispers, “and I know you’ve been wanting to touch my panties ever since you saw me on the stage.” Castiel shivers at the tickle of breath against the sensitive shell of his ear.

“Fuck, Dean,” Castiel whimpers, feeling helpless. He’s so aroused that he can barely see straight, but he _wants to touch_. And Dean has given him permission to do so. He moves his right hand to the panties, too, and brushes over Dean’s hips, feeling the lacy material under his fingers. It’s surprisingly soft, and he instantly likes the feeling of them. “Oh God, Jimmy–” Cas breaks off with a moan. “Dean… they feel so _soft_.”

“Can I touch, too?” Jimmy asks. “Can I move from this chair?”

“Yes,” Dean says. He’s panting, himself, grinding against Castiel’s erection. He holds out a hand for Jimmy, and Jimmy takes it without thinking about it. He gets up and takes the two (awkward) steps over to where Dean’s back is facing him, putting hands on his shoulders and slowly moving down to the edge of his panties. Castiel sees Dean’s surprise intake of breath, and then a slow exhale as he settles into the extra pair of hands.

They’re probably only 15 minutes into their private dance, but if they keep going like this, Castiel might come within seconds. He needs to face away from Dean for a little bit, and he really wants to kiss his brother. “Turn around, Dean,” Castiel says. “Please. I want you to face my brother, I want him to see how you feel.”

Dean obeys quickly, and Castiel drags his fingers up Dean’s torso, finding his nipples and pinching them softly. Dean gasps, and Jimmy moans in response to the look on Dean’s face.

“Cas,” Jimmy pants. “I want to kiss you so bad.”

Castiel leans over Dean’s shoulder, and Jimmy comes in to meet him. Their kiss is soft but passionate – they don’t want to exclude Dean for too long – and they hear a soft moan as they part. Dean is looking at them with an expression of wonder on his face, like he’s never seen people together like this. The twins smile softly at him, and kiss him on the cheek. Dean flushes further – apparently the red tinge spreads all over his chest when he’s blushing – and he whines, once again grinding back against Castiel’s cock. It’s only slightly less heady having Dean’s ass brush against his cock that it is Dean’s erection against his, but Dean appears to be determined to get the both of them off (was there a rule against it? Castiel wonders. Dean definitely didn’t introduce them to a rule about getting off on the lap dances). He moves to push Jimmy away, and while Jimmy whines about the loss of contact – which he makes up for by kissing Castiel again – Dean simply moves the other chair closer and pushes Jimmy into the chair, grinding on his lap instead.

“Fuck,” Jimmy swears and flushes a deep red. Castiel cannot remember the last time he saw that colour on Jimmy, but he knows what it means. Seconds later, Jimmy moans loudly and deflates, and Dean looks very much accomplished. He kisses Jimmy’s forehead and then moves over to Castiel, who is already on the verge of coming because he witnessed Jimmy come, which is usually only second before he comes himself.

“Can you just put a finger on my cock?” Dean asks Jimmy, and Jimmy, amazing, beautiful, spent Jimmy, gets up from the chair, looking tired, and sits down in front of Dean and Cas, lifting his finger and stroking it over the wet outline of Dean’s cock. That’s exactly what sets Castiel off, and he comes with a soft swear and a whine, rutting up against Dean’s ass. Dean moans and whines until Jimmy pushes firmer with just the one finger, and Dean sighs softly as he comes, too, soiling the panties.

“Shit, that was intense,” Dean says, slumping against Castiel. The twins nod, and Jimmy gets up on unsteady legs.

“Do you have… towels somewhere?” he asks, and Dean nods. He’s clearly worn out by his orgasm, but he still directs Jimmy towards a hidden cupboard which contains towels and a set of underwear. Jimmy grabs two towels, a set of underwear, and Dean’s discarded robe, and sets about cleaning Dean up first, before helping Dean into a clean pair of underwear, which sadly is just boxer briefs rather than the enticing panties, and the robe. Dean goes to sit down on the other chair, and Jimmy cleans up Castiel and himself with the other towel. They grimace as they snap their filthy underwear back over their cocks, and exchange glances. They simply hope that they can make it home without anyone spotting their soiled pants.

“So,” Dean says. “I hope I’m not too forward, but you basically made a lifelong dream of mine come true, and… can we maybe meet again? Somewhere that’s not my place of employment?”

“I was going to ask the same,” Jimmy says, “but I figured it would be rude. So. Yes. If Cas agrees, of course.”

“Yes,” Castiel says. He doesn’t even have to think about it. Of course he wants to see this awesome man again.

They exchange numbers and Dean calls the both of them directly so they have his phone number, too, and then Dean gets up from the chair, still slightly wobbly, and helps the twins find their way out of the private rooms. Their goodbye is slightly awkward but still amicable. They aren’t quite sure whether they should hug or kiss, and the fact that one of Dean’s co-workers is hanging around makes it even more awkward. Eventually, Castiel and Jimmy just wave at Dean awkwardly before leaving the hallway, and then also leaving _Limbo_.

“I never thought I’d say this,” Castiel says, “but thank you for taking me to the strip club.”


End file.
